All Alone in Love
by Xtreme Hardyz Gurl
Summary: Few Shot. Kelsey has been in love with Matt since she was ten, but something happened to push the two apart and she had to move on. She met someone new and was happy until she ran into her old love at a friend's wedding. Will sparks fly again?
1. Something Old, Something New

Disclaimer: Kelsey, Tim, and Aubrey are OCs. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

AN: So this popped into my head as i was writing an update for Living a Lie. Unfortunately, i'm stuck on that and He gets what he wants, so im working on this. i know i suck for publishing a new story before finishing those, but i couldnt help it. Besides, i needed a matt hardy/oc story! Please review! (=

Every little girl dreams of her wedding day; wearing the perfect dress, walking down the aisle of a perfect church, and ending up in the arms of the perfect man. I'll admit that my vision was a little cheesier than that; all I wanted was a fairy tale wedding complete with a white horse pulling me to Cinderella's castle, a puffy white dress with a train a mile long, a fourteen tier wedding cake, and of course: Prince Charming. While not every little girl has that same dream wedding, we all have something special picked out in our minds. For my best friend, Aubrey, it was finally time for her fantasy to come true; her fiancé Tim was her high school sweetheart. The two were made for each other and everyone could see it; they were the missing puzzle pieces of each other's lives, and when they found each other everything else just fell into place. As I stood in the back of the church watching her go _bridezilla _on the other bridesmaids, I couldn't help but envy her; she had everything I wanted, and I hoped some day I would find it.

"Alright, line up in height order with Kelsey at the back." Aubrey demanded, in drill sergeant mode, as we lined up at the back of the church. I couldn't believe she was going to be married in less than twenty four hours. I moved to the back of the extremely long line-up and smiled; after months and months of performing stressful maid of honor duties, I would finally be able to relax and enjoy myself.

"Alright, so we'll start the walk down, slowly ladies." Aubrey barked as she directed the long line of bride's maids down the aisle; with thirteen bridesmaids other than me, it seemed as though my walk down the aisle would never come.

"Okay Kels, it's you next." Aubrey said calmly as I smiled at her. She was radiating with happiness, and I knew she had never been so excited for anything in her life.

I made my way down the long aisle, past rows of empty pews, toward the beautiful golden altar at the front of the church. I looked to the groomsmen to see how many of them I knew and gasped when I saw him. I could see a rainbow colored mane pulled into a low pony tail, and I was sure it was my other best friend. The only thing that I couldn't put my finger on was why I could find him and not his brother; Aubrey and I had grown up with the two in Cameron, North Carolina, and I was sure she wouldn't include one brother and not the other. I shrugged to myself as I continued my way down the aisle, stopping at the alter and bowing my head before making my way up to my designated seat next to the bride's. I looked to the left to catch a glimpse of the groom, Tim, and nearly fell over; next to Tim was the best man, standing a mere five feet away from me, looking better than ever.

"Hey." He whispered, flashing the clumsy smile that I had grown to love.

"Hey." I wanted to run over to him and hug him for hours, but I couldn't; Aubrey was making her way down the aisle as we spoke, and to top it off I hadn't spoken to Matt Hardy in nearly a year.

Aubrey made it down the aisle and we quickly went through the mass; then it was time to make our way out of the church. As Aubrey and her fiancé Tim coupled everyone off, Matt made his way over to me.

"Long time no talk." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we've both been busy. I meant to call, I just-"

"No need to explain; life on the road isn't exactly calm either. It's great to see you though; Tim didn't tell me you were Aubrey's maid of honor."

"Yeah, no one told me about you either." I answered quietly, my voice muffled by the sound of Aubrey yelling at the group to head down the aisle.

"We better go." He said, putting his arm out so that I could I could grab hold of it. As soon as our arms connected, a surge of electricity ran through my body. I was sure he felt it too, and my assumption was confirmed as he turned his head to the side and smiled at me.

We made our way out of the church, followed my Aubrey and Tim, who thanked everyone for coming to the rehearsal and gave directions to the rehearsal dinner they were throwing. I awkwardly pulled my arm away from Matt's as Tim made his way over to talk to him; the two walked away, leaving me standing by myself outside of the church.

"Hey Kels!" A voice from behind me said, as I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Jeff!" I said with a smile as I turned in his arms to face him, and hugged him as tight as possible.

"How've you been?" He asked, still hugging me tightly. With my best friend's arms wrapped tightly around me, I couldn't have been happier.

"Good, but I missed you so much! You know, a weekly dose of you on TV, mixed with random phone calls, just isn't cutting it anymore."

"So come on the road with me for a couple weeks, Kels."

I sighed; Jeff asked me to travel with them every time I saw him, and he always knew the answer.

"You know I can't do that, Jeff. Things with Matt are still awkward and it would just be weird for us to be together all the time."

Jeff shook his head at my words.

"You two need to get over this; it was bound to happen, we all knew it would, I mean Shane and Shannon had bets going for years on when you two would finally give in."

I scoffed at his words; of course Shane and Shannon had bets about us, they had nothing better to do with themselves.

"In all honesty, you two need to talk about it. He's been torn up for a year over it, Kels; you need to work things out."

I nodded my head slowly; he was right, things between Matt and I had been awkward since it happened, and we shouldn't have let it come between out friendship.

"Is Ryan gonna meet us at the dinner?" Aubrey asked as she appeared behind me, interrupting the conversation Jeff and I were having. I shook my head violently at her question, giving her the evil eye all the while. It's not that I was ashamed of my relationship with Ryan, I just wasn't sure if I wanted Matt and Jeff to know about it yet.

"Okay, so I'll sit you with Matt and Jeff tonight then, okay?" She said with a smirk, not giving me the chance to object before walking away. I knew exactly what Aubrey was doing; she always pushed Matt and me together, but it wasn't going to work this time.

"So who's Ryan?" Jeff asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at me as he spoke.

"A friend." I lied, and Jeff knew it.

"And how long have you been 'friends'?" He questioned.

"About a month." I answered honestly.

"Jeff, you ready to head to the restaurant?" Matt asked from behind me.

"Yeah, let's go. You wanna catch a ride with us, Kels?"

"No, I'm actually gonna ride with Aubrey and Tim."

"Actually, they left; Aubrey said you were gonna catch a ride with us. I thought you knew." Matt explained as I chuckled nervously.

"You know Aubrey; she must have forgotten to tell me."

We arrived at the restaurant around seven, eager to have as good of a time as possible; Matt and I did everything possible on the way there to avoid the awkwardness between us. We made our way inside, found our seats and each got a drink.

"I see Tim's dad, I'm gonna go say hi." Jeff said, jumping up before I could oppose. It wasn't that I didn't like being alone with Matt, it was just that things hadn't been the same with us since that night.

"So, I was wondering…did you want to go to the wedding _together_? I figured we could catch up or whatever." Matt asked, breaking the silence. I swallowed hard at his words; I knew I couldn't go with him, but I wasn't sure how to tell him.

"I can't." I answered, nearly inaudibly.

"Oh. Look, I know things have been a little weird between us; I just thought maybe we could-"

"Matt, it's not that." I interrupted.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I'm seeing someone." I whispered; I couldn't explain why, but I felt extremely guilty. I knew there was no reason to feel that way; we had never dated, and we had never been in love.

"Oh, well then I guess that explains it." He said; he tried to sound unaffected, but failed miserably. I watched him as he picked up his beer and finished it quickly, chugging every last drop.

"I'm gonna get another beer." He said, picking himself up from the table and walking away without another word. I shook my head as I watched him walk away; things between us were never going to be normal again.

"Everything okay?" my rainbow haired friend asked as he took his seat at our table.

"Yeah, I spilled the beans about Ryan." I confessed, watching Matt across the room. He was talking animatedly to one of the other groomsmen at the bar, and I could only assume the topic of their conversation was either The Hardy Show or his job in the WWE; I smiled as I watched his hands moving quickly and his facial expressions changing constantly as he spoke, it was obvious he was passionate about whatever he was going on about. He looked amazing that night; he was dressed in a pair of light blue boot cut jeans, and a green button up dress shirt with his curly hair pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. I let out an audible sigh before forcing myself to look away; I couldn't do that to myself again.

"You're not over it yet, Kels." Jeff said, interrupting my train of thought. I shook my head at his insinuation.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm very happy right now." I lied, quite badly.

"You're happy and I'm dead." He said, calling me out on my lie.

"You should know by now that you can't lie to me, Kels; I know you too well."

I shook my head, not knowing what to say.

"Jeff, you can't blame me; I'm just trying to move on with my life and forget any of that ever happened. I can't wait around forever hoping things are going to change."

Jeff nodded at my words before quickly changing the subject as his brother took his seat at the table.

"Yeah like I was saying, I've got a title shot coming up."

"That's great, Jeff. It's about time that company realizes true talent; I swear if I see HHH win another belt, I'm gonna take it away from him myself!" I ranted as Jeff and Matt chuckled at my words. It wasn't that I hated Paul, I had met him at many of Matt and Jeff's parties and he was a great guy, but I just couldn't stand watching him win all the time.

"So, are you gonna win?" I asked, trying to get the inside scoop.

"You'll just have to come to the pay per view and see." Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

"I told you, I can't do that."

"Of course she can't Jeff; she's got a boyfriend to worry about now." Matt said, the tone in his voice making it obvious that he was annoyed. Before I could respond, Aubrey and Tim called everyone's attention to the front of the room.

I sighed, taking a sip of my vodka and cranberry; it was going to be a long weekend.


	2. Every Time Two Fools Collide

Disclaimer: Kelsey, Tim, and Aubrey are OCs. Everyone else owns themselves. I own nothing.

AN: Hope you liked the first chapter. This has alot of diary entries that explain some of matt/kelsey's relationship. Please review. (=

Here we go, Kels. Easy." Matt said, helping me into my room; I had a little too much to drink at the rehearsal dinner, and I wasn't exactly able to stand on my own. He walked to my dresser, almost instinctively, and pulled out the old Hardy Boyz t-shirt he sent me when they first made it big. He knew I had been sleeping in it incessantly ever since.

"Hands up." He said, stripping me of my shirt and replacing it with the t-shirt before helping me out of my black pants.

"Okay, under the covers." Matt pulled the covers back, allowing me to climb under them, then covered me up and tucked me in. He leaned over to kiss me on the cheek and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I said, looking up at the man before me.

"How many times have I had to take care of you after you had a little too much to drink?" He chuckled, taking a seat on the bed next to me.

"Somehow it always ended with you convincing me to stay with you, and we'd fall asleep cuddled up together." He said with a smile.

"You can stay if you want. It'll be like old times." I slurred.

"You know that's not a good idea, Kels."

"Why not? I want you here; I wanna feel your arms around me."

"I don't think Ryan would appreciate that much." He mumbled, rising to his feet. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kels. Sleep tight, okay?"

"Night." I whispered, watching the last bit of light disappear as Matt closed my door behind me. I lay in bed for a little over an hour, unable to fall asleep; on nights like those, matt would usually be next to me keeping me company. I felt my buzz wearing off, so I turned to my nightstand and pulled out my old diary along with a flashlight, and flipped through it until I could find the specific page I was looking for.

_September 21__st__ 1987_

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy Birthday to me! Can you believe I'm 10? Double digits! Anyway, you'll never believe what happened today! Everyone was at my house for my birthday party and when we went inside for cake Matt's dad told my dad that him and me are gonna get married one day. They both laughed about it, and Jeff said I blushed. I'm glad Matt didn't hear it or I'd really be embarrassed. Then later we were all playing truth or dare in the back yard. When it was my turn to dare Matt, I dared him to kiss me, and he tried to! So I ran away. I didn't really want to get kissed by Matt! Yuck! Then later when we were playing a game of hide and seek, Matt and me were hiding together and he told me he had a present to give me. First he told me to close my eyes and then he kissed me! And I liked it! I think I like him a lot, and I hope he likes me too. That's all for tonight diary, I have to go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow!_

_♥ Kelsey._

I smiled as I remembered that day as if it were yesterday. I pretended to hate the kiss, but secretly I was ecstatic about it. I flipped through some pages, finding another entry that I felt like reading.

_March 5__th__ 1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think my heart was broken today. I met Matt's girlfriend Emma after school. She's really pretty and nice, but I don't like her. Matt should like me, not her. Aubrey says he's too old for me. She says he's already in high school and I'm not going until September, but I don't care. I heard his dad joking with my dad about how we're gonna get married someday again. If they only knew how much I like him. Well Diary, I'm gonna go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow they won't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore._

_♥ Kelsey. _

I grinned at my entry; I was so crazy about him back then. I can't believe how happy I would have been with just one date. I flipped through it to another date, smiling at I read on.

_July 14__th__ 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I didn't write last night, I threw my first high school party. Mom and Dad are in New Jersey for the weekend visiting grandma, and they left me home by myself. They said Aubrey could stay with me, so we decided to throw a small party. It was only supposed to be Matt, Jeff, Tim, Shannon, and Shane, but a whole bunch of people from school came with lots of alcohol. I was nervous that things would get out of hand, but Matt assured me that they wouldn't, and they didn't. I did some shots with Matt, and I drank some beer, and before I knew it I was drunk. Everyone left except Matt, Jeff and the guys. I told them they could stay the night. I went to my room, changed into my pj pants and a t-shirt, and got ready to go to sleep when I heard a knock on the door. I got up to get it and found Matt standing there, so I let him in. He sat down on my bed and I sat next to him. He told me he had fun at my party and I thanked him for keeping things calm. He said he'd do anything for me. I don't remember everything we talked about, but the next thing I remember was Matt kissing me! It was the best kiss I ever had, even better than that time he kissed me when I was 10. This time it was a real kiss with tongue. I swear I thought my stomach was going to explode cause I had such bad butterflies! He caught me so off guard. Then I asked him to stay with me in my bed. I don't know if it was cause I was drunk, but I did. Nothing happened. He just put his arms around me and held me all night. It was the best feeling in the world. His arms held me so perfectly that it was like they were made to hold me. I don't think I'll ever feel the same about any guy ever again. When we woke up in the morning, he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek and left. I don't know if this means anything, but I guess I'll just leave it to him._

_Well diary, I have to go clean up the house so mom and dad don't know about the party. I'll talk to you soon._

_♥ Kelsey._

As I read the words that I had written so many years ago, I swore I could feel his arms around me again. A feeling of happiness surged through my body as I recalled how amazing it felt to be held by him; I still remembered the way he smelled that night and how soft his lips were as he placed them on mine. I felt the butterflies fill my stomach at the thought of the kiss, and smiled as I flipped the pages of my diary once more. There were a couple more entries I wanted to read before going to sleep.

_June 25__th__ 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was my last day of high school! I can't believe I graduated already! Duke here I come! Anyway, you know how they say you can't go to college a virgin? Well I lost my virginity last night! You'll never guess who I lost it to, so I'll give you a hint: He was my first kiss! Yes I lost it to Matt! Matt and Jeff weren't doing any of those crazy wrestling shows, so they threw a party to kick off the summer. I swear those two will do anything it takes to really succeed in that wrestling stuff; secretly, I think it's really cool, but I'll never tell them that. I wish I was as good at it as them. One day, they're gonna be really famous, and I'll be able to say I knew them when they were nobodies. Anyway, back to my story: I was drinking a little and when I wandered into the kitchen to find another drink Matt followed me in. We made small talk for a few minutes, and then he kissed me again. It was such a great kiss, my tummy's got butterflies as I write this! Then he asked if I wanted to go to his room for a little and of course I said yes! He took my hand and led me upstairs to his room where we continued to make out for quite some time. Then he asked me if I wanted to "do it". I told him I didn't know… I never did it before. I don't know if he was surprised, but he didn't push me. He said okay and kissed me again. I told him he could teach me, and he smiled at me before asking if I was sure. I told him I was and before I knew it we were doing it. It hurt a little, but it started to feel good after a little, and Matt was very gentle. He kept asking if I was okay or if it hurt too much, and he kissed me a lot while it was happening. Even though he's not my boyfriend, and he probably won't ever be, I'm really happy he was my first. At least it was someone I cared about a lot and I know he cares about me too, even if it's not the same way I care for him. Well diary, I'm gonna go take a shower and go hang out with Jeff. I only have a couple of months to hang out with him before I go away to school. Talk to you soon, Diary!_

_♥ Kelsey._

Everything I said in that entry was absolutely true. Matt and Jeff did become famous, and I did know them when they were nobodies. I'm still happy Matt was my first, and I still care about him more than I should. I sighed as I flipped through the diary all the way to the last page, looking for the last entry that I wanted to read. It was the one that I read almost every day, and I still had no idea what happened.

_May 4__th__ 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what happened or why it happened. All I know is that Matt and I slept together again tonight. We haven't slept together since the night he took my virginity, but something happened and we did it again. I thought it was good, I thought we were finally going somewhere with our crazy relationship, but I was wrong. The sex was great, I'm not gonna lie, but it was what happened after that really screwed everything up. He kissed me passionately and when he pulled away he looked into my eyes and told me it was a mistake. I couldn't breathe when he said that. My mouth went dry and I couldn't respond. He said we could never be together, he travels too much and I don't deserve to wait around for him. I deserve to find a man that loves me, that's going to take care of me, marry me and be ready to settle down and have kids. He said we would never work; he could never trust me at home without him while he travels all over, not after what Amy did to him. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I waited twenty years to be with him. I didn't let myself fall in love with anyone else because I always had this sick fantasy that he would realize what he was missing, but I was wrong. I need to move on. I can't keep going back to him, and I won't. I need to stop all this writing about him. I have to stop caring about him. This is my last entry, Diary. I can't keep doing this to myself. I need to get over Matt Hardy._

I noticed the smudged ink on the page and I remembered how it ran as my tears fell onto the freshly written words. That was the first time my heart was ever broken. Never in my life did I think Matt would say we were a mistake. I thought back over the past year and sighed; I hadn't spoken to matt since that night, and I had moved on like I said I would, or at least I liked to tell myself that. It was hard to adjust to not talking to him; even though we never necessarily dated, we were always emotionally attached to one another. Even when he was with Amy, he would call me daily to update me on his life. She didn't really like it, but there was nothing to worry about; Matt never cheated on anyone in his life. He's not that type of guy. When he is with someone he is with them one hundred percent; he gives everything in him to the other person, which is why I never was able to fathom why she did what she did to him.

I shook my head of my thoughts and glanced over at the clock: 3:03am. I couldn't believe how late it had gotten already; I guess that's what happens when you reminisce. I closed my diary and turned off the flashlight before shoving both back into my nightstand. I had to wake up early the next day for hair and makeup before the wedding, and I knew it was going to be awkward when it came time to introduce Matt to Ryan. I yawned and shut my eyes, praying that everything would go smoothly in the hours to come.


	3. You Belong With Me

Disclaimer: Kelsey, Tim, and Aubrey are OCs. Everyone else belongs to themselves. I own nothing.

AN: So this is a pretty short chapter, but I really wanted to get something up. Next chapter is the wedding reception, should be some drama there. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to alerts, I appreciate it! Keep the reviews coming guys. (=

I woke up the next day with a groan, wishing I could go back to sleep; I hadn't slept nearly enough, and I definitely wasn't ready for the awkwardness I was sure to find at the wedding with Matt and Ryan. As I wiped the sleep out of my eyes, my phone started to ring loudly from the nightstand.

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back. Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering, I got that new I'm single girl swag. Got me with my girls and we're singing it._

_Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, hey hey hey, goodbye._

I sighed as I reached for the phone, knowing from the ringtone that it was Matt. A little immature with the ringer? Maybe, but hey he really hurt me a year ago.

"_Hello?"_ I asked, my voice still hoarse from just waking up.

"_Did I wake you?"_

"_No, I woke up right before you called. What's up?"_

"_Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty drunk last night. You should have heard the things you were saying." _

I shook my head at his words; I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"_I wasn't that drunk."_ I confessed. No matter how badly I wanted to move on, I couldn't. I had a serious weakness for Matt Hardy.

"_So you remember asking me to stay with you?"_ He asked slyly. I could hear in his voice that he was smirking.

"_I remember you telling me no."_

"_Kels, you said it yourself…you're with someone. I don't want to step on his toes, and I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me spending the night with you. I know I wouldn't like it if you were my girl and you spent the night in the same bed as your ex."_

"_Well lucky for us, that's never going to happen. And by the way, you're not my ex; we never dated…it was just a quick mistake." _I spoke coldly to him. He knew I wanted a relationship and for some reason he never wanted that with me.

"_Kels…"_

"_I have to go call Ryan; I'll see you later I guess."_ I hung up the phone before he could respond. I knew it was wrong to throw Ryan in Matt's face, but I couldn't help it. He hurt me so badly that night, and ever since I learned to be a bitch rather than face rejection.

My preparations for the wedding went surprisingly smooth, and I was at Aubrey's in time to get her into her dress and to the church. I smiled as we stood in the bridal suite, looking in the mirror at ourselves one last time. I ironed out my Tiffany Blue bridesmaid dress with my hands and then adjusted my hair in the mirror. My long brown hair was down in loose curse with a bump at the front. I glanced over at my best friend and grinned. Aubrey looked exceptionally gorgeous, her long blonde was hair pulled up into a high bun with pieces falling out around her face, and her brown eyes danced as she smiled a perfect smile.

The time came to make our way down the aisle, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous; I so badly wanted to find what Aubrey and Tim found. I put a smile on my face and made the journey down the aisle, easily spotting Ryan sitting at the end of a pew. He lifted his hand slightly to wave at me and I smiled in response as I continued my way down the long aisle past the countless rows of pews. As I spotted Matt, I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest; he looked amazing in his tuxedo with his dark hair pulled back into a tight pony tail.

The ceremony was beautiful and I couldn't help but cry through the whole thing. Aubrey was happier than I had ever seen her before; thankfully everything went smoothly for her and there was nothing for her to stress out over.

The mass ended and the priest announced them officially married. The bridal party rejoined their partners and Matt took my arm in his.

"You look beautiful." He said, as we walked down the aisle.

"Thanks."

I wanted to tell him that he looked stunning, but I didn't. I couldn't keep making myself sick over the lack of a relationship that I had with Matt. I really needed to move on and get over him.

We made our way out of the church and gathered around the bride and groom for their first toast as a married couple. When they finished, we took pictures and then hung out for a few minutes while the bride and groom took pictures inside the church.

Matt, Jeff, and I found a quiet area on the side of the church and chose to congregate there, away from all of the wedding guests.

"Hey babe." A voice said from behind me as a pair of warm lips brushed against my cheek.

"Ryan. Hey." I said, forcing a smile. It was extremely awkward to be around him and Matt at the same time.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks Hun, you look nice too." I answered honestly. He did look nice, just not as nice as Matt.

"Oh, Ryan, this is Jeff my best friend since forever and this is Matt, his brother."

Jeff stuck his hand out to shake with Ryan and then Matt did the same.

"Nice to meet you." Matt said.

"You too man; I've been watching you guys on TV forever."

"Good, so you know that everything that happens on TV isn't fake. You do anything to hurt Kels and I'm coming after you; fair warning." My eyes widened at his words; I couldn't believe Matt said that. Ryan shrugged it off; he wasn't a fighter, and he was more likely to ignore you than to argue back.

"You have nothing to worry about. She's the one for me, and there's no way I'm screwing it up. You'd have to be an idiot to mess things up with a girl like her."

Matt nodded slowly at his words before mumbling to himself.

"Touché."

"Okay, Everyone in the limos! It's time for pictures and then the reception!" Aubrey called out, clearly in charge.

"Well, we better go. I'll see you at the reception, okay?" I said, as I kissed Ryan goodbye on the cheek.

"Bye, babe." He called after me as I made my way into the limo followed by Matt and Jeff.

We cracked open a bottle of champagne and filled up our glasses, then did a toast to the bride and groom. I couldn't wait to get done with the pictures and finally get to the reception.

"Are you serious about that guy?" Matt whispered, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you can't be serious about him, he's not your type."

I scoffed at his words.

"What do you know about my type?" I asked, as the limo pulled into the place we were taking pictures.

"I know that he's not it."

I took a large gulp of my champagne, wanting to feel the buzz of the alcohol quickly. I knew I would need one in order to deal with the rest of the evening.

"So then what's my type?" I asked, as everyone started to climb out of the limo. I took my lipstick out of my clutch and put a fresh coat on my lips; I needed to look fresh for pictures.

"Me." Matt mumbled as he made his way out of the limo, leaving me alone.

I sighed at his words; he had no idea what he was doing to me. I took a deep breath, put on a smile and climbed out of the limo; I was ready for my close up.


	4. I'm Gonna Love You More Than Anyone

Disclaimer: Aubrey, Tim and Kelsey are OCs. Everyone else owns themselves. The song that Matt and Kelsey dance to is More Than Anyone by Gavin Degraw.

AN: Hope everyone likes this chapter. I had computer problems, so i couldnt update for awhile so i'm adding 2 chapters today to make up for it. (= Thanks to everyone who reviewed/added this story to favorites. I really appreciate it! The more interest shown in the story, the more I feel like updating. So keep them coming guys. (=

"Next is the maid of honor, Kelsey Martin being escorted by the best man, Matt Hardy."

Matt and I walked down the beautiful, winding staircase into the reception hall arm in arm. The room was dimly lit with ribbons and crystals hanging everywhere, and a personalized monogram floating across the dance floor. Matt and I smiled as we made our way into the room, greeted by all of the wedding guests. We looked absolutely perfect together, like we were meant to be, although I knew it wasn't true. I had Ryan in my life, and he would do anything for me. I needed to get Matt off of my mind and focus on my relationship.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Tim Cordon!"

The couple beamed as they walked down the winding staircase and into the reception hall, greeted by claps and cheers. They shared their first dance on the floor while we all stood around them watching. When their song ended, the bridal party was asked to share a dance with the bride and groom before taking their seats and getting ready for dinner.

_You need a friend, I'll be around._

_Don't let this end, before I see you again._

_What can I say to convince you to change your mind of me?_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before._

_And when I kiss your soul, your body be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime._

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

Matt took me in his arms and twirled me effortlessly around the dance floor, pulling me close and looking into my sky blue eyes the whole time.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_Not just the color, look inside of me._

_Tell me all you need and I will try, I will try._

"I have to ask you something." He whispered, as he held me closer.

"Okay…"

"Do you love him?"

My mouth dropped at his question; I didn't know if I loved Ryan, we hadn't been together long enough to know yet. We were still in the honeymoon stage of our relationship and things were still smooth for us, until Matt came along that is.

"Matt…"

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before._

_And when I kiss your soul, your body be free._

_I'll be free for you anytime._

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

"Just answer the question, Kels. Do you love him?"

"I don't know yet, Matt."

Matt sighed as I put my head on his shoulder; I didn't know where else the conversation could possibly go. Matt put his lips close to my ear and sang along with the music; he was horribly out of key, but I didn't mind at all. I loved when he sang to me.

_Free for you, whenever you need._

_We'll be free together baby,_

_Free together baby._

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before._

_And when I kiss your soul, your body be free._

_I'll be free for you anytime._

"I'm really glad I'm here with you, Kels. It's been too long." Matt said, changing the subject.

"Me too, Matt. Maybe we can finally try to be friends again."

"Yeah, friends."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

The song came to an end and the couples began to separate and make their way over to their designated tables. As I started to pull myself away from Matt, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I hope you're happy, Kelsey. You deserve to be completely happy." He whispered into my ear. I smiled at his words; it comforted me to know that Matt wanted me to be happy, even if it wasn't him that was causing that feeling.

"I am, Matt. I really am."

Matt gave me a weak smile and led me off the dance floor, dropping my hand as soon as we were off. I walked straight to my table, which was empty with the exception of Ryan, one of the other bridesmaids, and her date.

"Hey babe." I said, taking a seat next to Ryan and pecking him on the lips. I admired his dark hair, which was drastically short compared to Matt's, and then ran my hand through it.

"There's my girl." He responded with a grin, just as Matt and Jeff joined our table.

"I guess we're at the same table as you." Jeff pointed out, taking a seat at the table, but being sure to leave the one next to me open for Matt.

"I guess so. No dates tonight, guys?" I asked, realizing that neither Matt nor Jeff had brought anyone with them.

Matt shook his head at my question before turning to Jeff.

"I'm gonna go up to the bar and get a drink, you want anything?"

"Yeah, just grab me a beer." Jeff answered.

"I'll run with him; you want anything, babe?" Ryan asked me.

"Vodka and cranberry with a splash of pineapple." Matt answered for me, instinctively. I nodded at his words as Ryan stood up.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said, leaning down to kiss me on the cheek before disappearing with Matt.

"I'm sure Matt just loves that." Jeff mumbled, referring to Ryan following Matt to the bar.

"He's gonna have to get past it. I put up with him and Amy being together constantly; hell I even took her to my doctor that time they had the pregnancy scare. How does he think I felt about the man I was crazy about possibly fathering another woman's baby?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders at my words. He knew I was right; Matt had no choice but to learn to like Ryan.

Jeff and I talked about work and the upcoming pay per view for a few minutes until we were joined by the boys again.

"Thanks, Ry." I said with a smile as he put my drink down in front of me.

"Anytime, babe."

The sound of spoons clinking against glasses filled the room; everyone was requesting that the bride and groom share a kiss.

I smiled up at Aubrey and Tim, sitting high above us at their sweetheart table.

"They look so happy, don't they?" I gushed, watching my best friend's smile never leaving her face.

"That's gonna be us one day." Ryan said out loud, causing Matt to nearly spit his drink out all over the table. I smiled at his words; sure, I thought it was a little soon in our relationship to be talking like that, but it was still a sweet thing to say. I leaned over and pecked him on the lips, happy that he was comfortable enough to consider a future with me. As I pulled away, I felt a chill rush down my spine. There was suddenly an awkward tension at our table, so I did the only thing I could think of, I changed the subject.

"So Matt, do you have your speech planned yet?" I asked, referring to his Best Man speech.

"No, I figured I'd have a couple of drinks and wing it. No matter what I say, Tim's gonna love it." He said with a chuckle. I admired his ability to go with the flow; I had my speech written down for months already.

"Good luck with that." I said with a chuckle, as Ryan excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Matt asked, rising from his seat as soon as Ryan was gone and waiting for me to follow.

"I guess so." I said, half rolling my eyes at his request.

Matt led me outside of the hall, where all of the smoker's were hanging out, and looked into my eyes before speaking.

"If you answer me honestly, I'll promise not to bring it up again, but I need to know. Kels, what is it about this guy that makes him more worthy of your time than me?"

I took a deep breath as I thought of my answer; he wanted honesty? I was going to be honest.

"First off, he never told me I was a mistake." I said coldly, making sure he got the point. When he let out a sigh and let his eyes drop to the ground, I felt a twinge of regret; I hadn't meant to be such a bitch, I just wanted to get my point across.

"But there's so much more, Matt. He respects me all the time, and he always opens my car door. He says the right things at the right time. He never forgets to call, and he never shows up late. He gets along great with my family, and he goes out of his way to help out. He takes my grandmother to the doctor when no one else can, and he never complains about it! He treats me like I am the most beautiful woman in the world, and he never glances at another in my presence. He's just an amazing guy who would do anything to make me happy."

As the words left my mouth, I realized something for the first time: _Ryan was the perfect man_. He was everything a woman could want in a man, there was no denying that, but I couldn't help but feel sickened at that thought. I had the perfect boyfriend, so why was I still so attached to the one man who never wanted to give me a chance?

Matt eyes stared at the cold concrete below us as if he were waiting for his response to appear on the ground before him. I knew I had gone too far. I didn't mean to upset him, to make him feel incompetent, I just got carried away. It was unbelievable how perfect Ryan really was.

"Say no more. I'll see you inside." Matt mumbled as he walked away, leaving me along outside. It was then that I realized things between us were finally over; I was happy with someone else, and it was time for Matt to find another someone as well. I leaned against the building and thought back to the night I realized I was in love with him.

"_I can't believe she broke up with me." Matt groaned with his head in his hands, talking about his latest girlfriend, Lisa. He was a mess; he wouldn't eat, wouldn't wrestle with Jeff, and he wouldn't even look at me._

"_Matt, it's just a girl; there'll be plenty more." I said, trying to make him feel better, but failing miserably._

"_Plenty more? I don't want plenty more! I want her." He yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "Forget it, you wouldn't understand. You've never cared about someone like this." He said, scoffing at the idea of me being in love._

"_Yeah, that really shows how much you know. Open your eyes Matt!" I screamed before storming out of his house and straight into the pouring July rain. I couldn't take it anymore; here I was, begging for him to notice me, and all he could think about was a stupid girl. Why are men so blind sometimes? Why couldn't he see how crazy I was about him?_

_The tears fell freely down my face as I made my way down the Hardy's long driveway and toward the street. I quickened my pace, hearing footsteps behind me; I knew it was Jeff, chasing after me to make sure I was okay, and I really wasn't in the mood for one of his speeches about Matt coming around someday. I felt a hard grip on my arm, and before I knew it I was being flung around. I was shocked when my eyes were met by a pair of brown eyes rather than the green ones I was expecting; I was standing face to face with the boy I had just screamed at, and I had no clue what to say._

"_What do you mean 'open my eyes', Kels?" He asked, brushing a strand of soaking wet hair from my forehead. The rain came down harder around us, but I couldn't even feel it; all I could feel was the anger his words created, and the adrenaline I felt from screaming at him._

"_I mean open your eyes, Matt. I'm right here! I've been in love with you for forever!" I confessed, the rain splashing down upon my cheeks, and disguising the hot tears that were flowing from my eyes._

_Without another word, Matt pulled me forcefully against him, kissing me like I had never been kissed before._

I frowned as I came back from my flashback. The day after I had confessed my love for Matt, I went on vacation. I was gone for a month, and when I came back, Matt and Lisa were back together again. He acted as if that night and the kiss we shared had never happened, and I of course, was heartbroken. Standing outside of the reception hall, I promised myself not to mess things up with Ryan. It was about time I found a man who wanted me to be his one and only, rather than his second choice.

I made my way back inside the hall just in time for dinner. I took my seat back at the table and smiled as if the conversation with Matt had never occurred.

"Sorry it took so long, I got a phone call." I lied, not wanting to explain the real reason I was outside for so long.

"Its okay babe; everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said with a smile, before picking up my fork and knife and eyeing the filet in front of me. We all dug into our food, which was delicious, and our table remaining nearly silent throughout the meal. Once the food was taken away, Jeff broke the silence.

"So we have Raw in Raleigh on Monday and then we're here till next Sunday. Can I convince you to join your best friend backstage at the show?" Jeff asked with a smile.

I looked to Ryan, who nodded at my questioning gaze, and smiled.

"You sure it's okay?" I whispered.

"Of course. You have fun, baby." Ryan said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me a little closer to him.

"Just don't go falling in love with any wrestlers." He said jokingly, and I nearly spit my drink all over the table.

"So what time are you picking me up?" I asked, choosing to change the subject back to Raw.

Before we knew it, it came time for our speeches. A very drunk Matt stood up first, pulling his speech from the top of his head.

"I'm Matt, Tim's best man, and I've known Tim and Aubrey since forever. You know, Tim and Aubrey have been together for a very long time. They've been through so much together, and to see them standing there together now proves that they are meant to be. But I'll let you in on a little secret that explains why they lasted so long. Early in the relationship, Tim let Aubrey know exactly who the boss is. He looked her straight in the eye and told her: You're the boss."

The crowd let out a laugh as Aubrey nodded along with his words.

"No, but really, you can't find a couple more suited for each other than Aubrey and Tim. To be able give your heart to someone so completely, never to question if and why this person was made for you, is something you don't come across too often anymore. I see that in them everyday. They give themselves to each other entirely, and that is the reason they fit each other so well; they give us all a little hope that love is still something within our reach, and if we look hard enough, maybe we'll find a love like Aubrey and Tim found. Good luck with everything, make lots of babies, and name your first one after me. I love you guys."

The room chuckled as Matt handed me the mic. I smiled as I took it and glanced around the room; I felt my body tense at the thought of speaking in front of so many people. Matt, able to sense my nervousness, put his hand on the small of my back; as I felt his touch, I instantly relaxed. I glanced at him and he nodded, urging me to give my speech.

"They say a successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person. Tim and Aubrey already have a head start on that. If you watch them together on any given day and you see a smile spread across both of their faces, I can guarantee you've watched them fall in love all over again. See, it just happened again." I said with a smile, as the bride and groom shared a quick peck and the wedding guests let out a soft chuckle.

"William Shakespeare said 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.' Love stays strong no matter what complications it faces. It never falters and is always true. Tim and Aubrey prove this everyday. They love each other unselfishly, patiently, and truly. They are true soul mates, and they leave me hoping that someday everyone finds a love like theirs. I love you guys so much. Good luck with your marriage; always compromise, never go to sleep angry, and confirm your love for one another each and every day. Congratulations."

The rest of the night went by quickly. I drank a lot, and ended up more than tipsy by the end of the night. Ryan and I danced a lot, and I felt Matt's eyes on my back constantly. Aubrey and Tim seemed to have the time of their lives, but they were ready for it to end so that they could get on with their honeymoon in Hawaii. We had our cake, danced the last dance, and said our goodbyes. I promised Jeff that I would come over and see him the next day, and thanked him for trying to make things at the table less awkward. I said goodbye to Matt, kissed him on the cheek, and left the hall hand in hand with Ryan.

Ryan dropped me off at home, and I stumbled into my room. I managed to get myself out of my dress and into my Hardy Boyz t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed.

I had the perfect boyfriend; he did everything I could ask for and never complained. He never fought with me; he always apologized when I was upset about something, and did everything in his power to make me happy. He was one-hundred-percent husband material.

I crawled up the bed, toward my pillow, and crawled in between the unkempt sheets. My mind raced with thoughts, and I couldn't help but question one thing.

_If Ryan was the perfect man, why the hell couldn't I get my mind off of Matt? _

I grabbed my cell phone off of my nightstand and opened up a text message, knowing what I had to do. I quickly typed my message, correcting many messed up words due to my drunken state.

"Can you come over? I think we need to talk."

I closed my eyes and hit the send button, hoping to God that I was doing the right thing.

**AN: Sorry for such a long chapter, but there was so much stuff to cover. Now, the question is: Did she text Ryan or Matt? Feel free to leave reviews with your thoughts. (=**


	5. The Way I Loved You

Disclaimer: I only own Kelsey and the other OCs. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

"Can you come over? I think we need to talk."

I read the words over and over again, trying to make sure I did the right thing in sending that text message. He answered almost immediately, and I was expecting him to show up at my house any minute. He didn't live far from me, maybe a two minute drive, and I knew he wouldn't waste anytime getting there. He would want to know exactly what I wanted to talk about.

I stumbled out of my bed, still drunk from the wedding, and made sure the door from my bedroom to the backyard was unlocked. He would know to use that door; no one ever used my front door. I staggered back to my bed and collapsed clumsily upon it, waiting for my guest to arrive. I leaned my body up against my headboard and smiled as I heard a soft rapping at the door.

"Come in." I called, anxious to see the face of my guest.

"Hey." He answered; he had changed out of his formalwear and into a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt. I patted the bed next to me, motioning for him to take a seat.

"So…what's up?" He asked, still unsure of the reason I asked him to come by at 2:00am.

"You really don't think he's my type?" I asked, cutting straight to the point.

He seemed taken back by my question; his eyes widened as the words left my mouth, and it took him a moment to regain his composure before answering.

"He seems like a nice guy, Kels. You deserve a guy like that, one who's gonna treat you good and respect you." He answered, avoiding the answer to my question. I sighed at his answer; Matt could never be straight to the point. He was always the kind of person that would beat around the bush rather than answering anything directly.

"He is a nice guy, and I'm comfortable with him..." I said, trailing off as I had a flashback of the night I had returned from vacation to find Matt with Lisa again.

_I barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop in the driveway before jumping out of it, leaving my door wide open, and taking off at full speed toward the Hardy residence. It had been a long summer away from my best friend, Jeff, but it had been especially hard to be away from Matt for so long. We had finally made things right between us, and I had finally let him know how I really felt about him. I was in love and I wasn't afraid to admit it anymore; in fact, I wanted to shout it to the world. I made it to the Hardy house in no time, barging in, not bothering to knock, and coming face to face with a smiling Mr. Hardy._

"_Kelsey! I guess you're home." He said with a chuckle as I hugged him hard. Mr. Hardy was like another father to me; he always took my side when the boys would pick on me. He always said I was the daughter he never had._

"_How was your vacation?" He asked, as I pulled out of the hug._

"_Great. Glad to be home!" I called as I took off up the stairs towards Matt's room. I wanted to kiss him more than anything; it had been way too long since I had felt his soft lips upon mine. I made it up the stairs and flung his door open so hard, it nearly fell off the hinges._

"_Matt, I'm ba-"_

_I stopped in my tracks, the sight in front of me catching me completely off guard. There lay Matt on his bed, a giggling Lisa beneath him, kissing with a hunger I had never seen before. Matt jumped back as my voice met his ears and stared at me. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open, trying to produce words but failing miserably. _

_I turned on my heel, not wanting to witness anything more, and ran back down the stairs and out of the house without another word. I made my way down the street and towards my house, tears staining my ivory cheeks and my lungs refusing to draw in enough air._

_When I could finally see my front porch, I slowed down, knowing I was home and out of sight. I brought my pace down to a brisk walk, glad I was finally able to wipe the hot tears off of my face and regain my breath, until I heard a voice behind me._

"_Kelsey, please wait!" He called. At the sound of his voice, I took off running again. I made my way into the house, slamming the door and locking it behind me, then into my room. I locked the door and leaned my back against it, sliding down to the floor and crying hysterically. My heart was broken. I had never felt that way before and I knew I would never feel that way about anyone again; I was all alone in love, and nothing was going to change that._

_I slept on my floor against the door that night, waking up randomly and then crying myself back to sleep, and by the time morning came I felt a lot better. I woke up early, took a shower, and made my way downstairs. I decided to tell Matt that I was sorry for overreacting; I had to support his relationship with Lisa, whether I liked it or not. It was better to be friends with him than to not have him in my life at all._

_I made my way out of the house and onto my front porch only to have a huge surprise waiting for me; I nearly tripped over it as I closed the door behind me. _

"_Oh my God, Matt." I whispered, leaning down to wake the sleeping boy beneath me. He had stayed on my porch all night, waiting for me to come back out of my house._

"_Kels, I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay, I get it. You just make sure you're happy." I said with a smile, taking his hand and helping him to his feet before engulfing him in a huge hug. I knew I needed to let him make his own mistakes, someday he'd see that I was the one for him._

"Kels, earth to Kels. You okay?" Matt asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I was so wrapped up in my little flashback that I hadn't heard him talking to me. That's when it hit me.

"Yeah, I just realized something." I said with a smile as Matt shot me a questioning look.

"Okay, care to share?"

"Ryan's a great guy. He's sweet, funny, kind, considerate and extremely charming."

Matt frowned at my words; it was obvious he didn't come to hear me put Ryan on a pedestal.

"He's the absolute perfect man, and any woman would be out of her mind to leave him." I continued, and Matt let out a frustrated sigh. He rose to his feet and made his way toward the door.

"I think you called the wrong person here, Kels. This is something you should be telling him." He barked, his eyes nearly burning holes through me as he glared in my direction.

As his hand touched the doorknob, I knew I needed him to hear me out.

"Matt, wait; Ryan's absolutely perfect, and I'm comfortable, but I'm not in love with him."

As the words left my mouth, Matt took a few steps back towards me; it was obvious I had peaked his interest.

"There are a lot of things I don't have with Ryan; he's never kissed me in the pouring rain, or sent shivers down my spine from a single touch. He's never spent an entire night sleeping outside of my door, hoping for a chance to apologize in the morning. He's never sent me on a crazy rollercoaster of emotions the way you do, and maybe it's because I enjoy being tossed around like an old rag doll sometimes, but I need that unsteadiness in my life. I miss the fights we'd have with each other, and I miss the way you'd surprise me with random kisses, sending my whole world into turmoil. Yes, I'm comfortable, but I'm not in love with Ryan; there's someone else who drives me insane, and I'm pretty sure he's the one for me."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt Matt's lips crashing down upon mine. I had finally said the words he'd been waiting to hear, and he'd finally given me the thing I'd been waiting to feel. That was only the third time Matt and I had slept together, but it was the first time it felt complete; I felt like he had been waiting for that moment for the entire year that we were apart, and he did everything he could to let me know how he felt about me. This time, when we finished, he didn't tell me what a mistake we were.

"Kels, I want to try this." He said, pecking me on the lips.

"Try what?" I asked, not really sure what he meant.

"Us. I want to try us."

I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest at his words; I had been wanting him to say those words since I was ten, and here he was, finally saying them to me twenty years later.

"Okay, let's try us." I said with a grin.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing loudly from my bedside table. After trying to untangle myself from Matt's grip without disturbing his sleep, I slowly climbed out of bed and grabbed the cell phone. It was Ryan. I quickly wrapped my pink, terrycloth bathroom around my body and made my way into the kitchen to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey pretty girl, how are you?"_

"_I'm okay, how are you."_

"_Great."_

I took a deep breath, knowing exactly what I had to do.

"_Ryan, I have to tell you something."_

"_Okay, shoot."_

"_You're a great guy, Ry; you know I like you a lot, and we have great chemistry, but I'm afraid it's not enough."_

"_What are you saying?"_ He asked, waiting for a response. I expected to feel the pain of ending a relationship- the sorrow of saying goodbye- but instead, I felt nothing.

"_Last night, I made a decision to do something that I knew was going to end our relationship, but it was something that I needed to do. As much as I regret that it might hurt you, I can't honestly say that I regret what I did."_

Ryan listened to my words without interrupting. I could hear his breathing quickening as he prepared himself for what was to come.

"_Last night, I slept with Matt."_

I braced myself for an argument, but instead I heard a click. No screaming, no name calling, not even an ounce of attitude, just a click followed by a dial tone.

Ryan was not the type to argue or fight; he didn't like to cause a scene or start a war, and it was apparent with the way he ended our relationship. He didn't call me a slut or a whore, but he didn't try to reconcile our problems either. He let the relationship come to an end quietly, and I closed that chapter of my life quietly as well. My life was finally going in the direction I wanted it to, and I could have been more excited.

I was finally happy.

As I took the phone away from my ear, I couldn't help but realize something. I didn't feel an ounce of regret for ending our relationship. I wasn't unhappy or even a little heartbroken; I was happier than ever. I realized that although I had liked Ryan a whole lot and I had tried to make things work with him, I never felt anything with him. He would never be Matt, and I knew Matt was the only person I could ever love.

**AN: So, i hope everyone liked the chapter. I know i had some ryan fans out there, but Matt and Kelsey needed to get together. We'll see if they can make it when he goes back on the road. (= Please review! Thanks.**


End file.
